


AB线咕哒交换的番外

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	AB线咕哒交换的番外

AB线咕哒一日交换

AB两线咕哒相互魂穿，时间现在B线咕哒结婚七周年纪念日那天，A线咕哒被拉二从警局抓回来不久，被拉二调教得绝对服从的那段时间。  
A线拉二咕哒和B线拉二咕哒分别用咕哒a，咕哒b，拉二a，拉二b称呼。  
A线是监禁线  
B线是纯爱线

A线

咕哒b醒过来的时候发现自己被关在了家里某个阁楼的房间里，自己稍微一动旁边的拉二就醒过来了，用很陌生又很泠冽的眼神看着自己，咕哒莫名其妙看了一眼自己老公，又看了看自己脚上被拴上的脚链，一脚把拉二给踹了下去。  
“不是说好的今天结婚纪念日一起出去买东西吗，怎么还玩这么大啊，是不是还要搞什么监禁捆绑凌辱啊？天啊…奥兹曼，你这个变态色魔，有这种爸爸孩子在我们得了啊。”  
然后咕哒伸出脚命令拉二把自己的锁链解开，因为咕哒的态度沉浸在极度的惊讶中的拉二，不知不觉就真的顺着她的话去做了。  
然后咕哒就下床开始去找衣服，因为咕哒a是不允许在家里穿衣服的，对于咕哒b哪里都找不到衣服，她找了一圈又跑到下面在B世界她和拉二的主卧去，发现主卧那边也找不到衣服，而且因为A世界线咕哒没有搬进主卧，这里就还处处留着前妻的用过的柜子和梳妆台。  
哟，可以啊，还还原了。不过就是昨天晚上太累了只做了两次搬谁出来恶心人啊，过个纪念日还搞这么大。咕哒一边心里这么想着，一边气急败坏地开始往身上套拉二的衬衫，拖着衣服就往楼下走，拉二也就呆呆地跟着咕哒往下走，然后咕哒走进了厨房，拿起了菜刀。  
拉二以为咕哒又要自杀，还没来得及夺刀咕哒就打开冰箱开始一边抱怨怎么食材变少了一边做早饭，而且做了五人份，还问拉二孩子去哪了。  
拉二就愣了一下，说，“去寄宿学校念书了”  
咕哒也愣了，然后开始念念叨叨，没有必要因为一个结婚纪念日把孩子赶走吧，你平时不是说舍不得他们要就近选学校吗？你怎么回事啊，今天这么奇怪…云云。  
但是拉二完全没有听，他埋头吃着咕哒给他做的早饭，而且他以为另外四份都是咕哒给他做的，咕哒一边惊叫着“天啊，别吃了别吃了，你傻啊你要撑死自己啊？”一边往想方设法地收拾了一下自己，把拉二的衬衫扎起来，嘀嘀咕咕着回来再找你算账，姑且想到就近的商店买套衣服。  
拉二看咕哒往外面走，以为咕哒又想跑，直接掐住了咕哒的脖子，咕哒被掐着脖子动不了，但是感觉出拉二不对劲，又是背对的位置。拉二就双眼红红的问咕哒，你为什么还是要走，为什么不愿意在余身边呢？  
咕哒被掐着脖子说不出话，在心里咒骂这个王八羔子今天玩监禁还玩得挺入戏啊，而且拉二还把脸埋在咕哒脖子上问，你为什么就是不爱余呢，咕哒想着不爱你怎么会和你结婚，然后就被掐着脖子被拉二抱起来摔床上，咕哒被摔得七荤八素的，脑子里还想，完了我老公不是换人了就是得神经病了，这也太入戏了吧，单当务之急是让拉二稳定下来。  
拉二单手控制住咕哒的双手，就开始扯咕哒身上的衣服，一边用脑门抵着咕哒逼咕哒看自己，咕哒就主动亲拉二，然后确定了，完了我好像出轨了，这个拉二好像不是我老公。  
因为在B线里，拉二整咕哒的时候，只要咕哒一脸不高兴亲拉二，拉二就会哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈地激烈回吻过去，但是A线这边咕哒绝对不会主动亲拉二抱拉二的，这边的拉二就又愣住了，松开了禁锢咕哒的手。  
察觉到事实的咕哒在心里默念着，对不起啊老公，我也是为了活命，你们好歹是一个人也不算出轨吧。这个世界的你也太变态了吧，老夫老妻的还搞什么监禁，趁机就抱着拉二的脖子，腿也缠上了他的腰开始继续亲他的脸。  
拉二就一动不动地看着立香，感觉自己在做梦，但又不敢掐自己，害怕梦就这么醒过来。总之就更用力地把咕哒压在身下，把她做晕过去了。醒过来之后咕哒就交换回去了。

B线

咕哒a醒过来的时候发现自己睡在拉二和前妻的主卧，窗外很亮，不是那种被铁板钉住只能溢出来的一点点阳光，拉二像个八抓鱼一样抱着自己在自己脖子那哼哼唧唧，特别热，但是她也不敢推开他，抱着被子傻傻地望着墙壁。  
闹钟响的时候咕哒差点被吓得跳起来，然后看着睁开眼睛的拉二一个劲地发抖，拉二就一边套上衣一边把咕哒的睡裙也给她套上让她赶紧一点，不然又要被孩子们说爸爸和妈妈在床上不穿衣服打架了。  
咕哒就一动不动呆呆地被拉二套上了裙子，然后一群孩子就这么从门外面冲进来，起哄说爸爸妈妈结婚七周年快乐，爸爸妈妈我们饿啦！！咕哒就看着孩子们又惊又喜地摸着孩子头，一句话都说不出来，还想莫非自己当时是生了三胞胎，都长这么大啦…拉二看咕哒还僵在床上不去做早饭，就以为是自己昨晚太猛了干得咕哒暂时下不了地，摇摇头小声说，咱们都老夫老妻了怎么还没适应余的尺寸啊，然后支开孩子，穿着背心甩着鸟雄赳赳气昂昂从床上爬起来，那今天余就特别给你露一手做饭的绝活，绝对不会比请来的卫宫总厨差。  
咕哒看着旁边拉二专门定制的新的纪念日的裙子还怯生生地问拉二，今天可以穿衣服吗？  
拉二就意味不明地笑了，说虽然余的确认为你不穿衣服的时候最好看，但是孩子们都在下面。咱俩今晚独处的时候，立香你想怎么穿就怎么穿。字里行间都透露出一股色情魔的气息。  
然后拉二就下楼去做饭了，虽然信誓旦旦那么说，结果做出来的就是普通的蘸水乌冬面，还疯狂夸自己手艺多么好。但是拉二还很关心下不了床的咕哒，把面给咕哒端了上去，咕哒就傻傻地看着面，想着监禁自己的拉二a，心里想怎么会变成着啊…然后一边吃一边哭，哭得拉二都慌了，心想余和立香可是业内模范夫妇，喂别人的狗粮不计其数，怎么就哭了呢，一个劲，拼命哄咕哒。  
“余的面有这么好吃吗？那余以后天天都下面给你吃。”  
“不要哭啊…立香，是昨天晚上把你做得受不了了吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈，那余还真是宝刀未老啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…！！”  
立香眼睛哭得红红的，泪眼朦胧的样子看得拉二又火烧火燎，只好狼狈地跑下去让孩子们上来哄妈妈，看咕哒被孩子哄得差不多了，就又跑上来亲咕哒又抱孩子。  
后来一家五口还去了超市买东西，开开心心地过结婚纪念日，拉二说每年都这样怎么老婆你今年看起来不是很高兴？咕哒就傻笑，然后拍了拍脸觉得自己可能在做梦，心想如果这个变态这么温柔的话，可能这个日子搞不好也能过吧…最后大家去玩游乐场后，咕哒回到家就晕过去了，两边就又重新交换回来了。

这件事对B线来说是个小插曲  
但A线如果经历了这件事的话，拉二咕哒的关系会缓和一些，咕哒会催眠自己去爱拉二，最后可能患上斯德哥尔摩，变成扭曲又虚假的监禁爱情关系。

PS：A线拉二咕哒转世会变同父异母的兄妹，埃及财阀的嫡子拉二，和在日本出差时一夜风流有了的私生子咕哒。  
在咕哒10岁左右的时候，因为母亲死了，被拉二爸爸以远房亲戚的身份接回来本家，过上了寄人篱下的生活，但大家都对咕哒是老爷私生女的身份心知肚明，咕哒和拉二自己也知道，拉二甚至隐约有前世的记忆。  
咕哒会叫拉二兄长大人。  
差不多就是严重妹控哥哥x害怕嫡子哥哥的庶出妹妹的那种真骨科  
又是一个很扭曲的故事


End file.
